Years of Amnesia at Freddy's
by Almightytree
Summary: hear this tale of mike schmidt and his meetings of Foxy, Freddy, and others.


(**NOTE: **This story is coming out a bit late and yes i realize it. Part 2 will be coming soon and will be about the new pizzeria. Thanks a ton)

My name is Mike Schmidt. I have always been obsessed with animatronics for as long as I can remember. As I recall, although my memory is not that good, my love for animatronics started when I was younger at this place with pizza, games, and even these fun animatronic dolls. I can never remember the name for the damn place. I would go as many times as I could, which was almost once every week, just to be able to see the animatronics they had on display, which were able to move around freely and almost seemed to have a mind of their own. They would always play with the kids and put on these fun shows and play great games with the kids and play plenty of music for us All. I always loved this one animatronic there who looked like a poorly designed fox, but either way he was always my favorite. The fox seemed to take a liking to me also. The other dolls also liked me but never as much as the fox. One week I was there from opening. To closing all day, and when security had to drag me out of that place, all the animatronic dolls were sad that I had to leave. Before they can drag me out though, I told the dolls I would be back soon. As next week rolled around I ran into some complications and I was not able to get the that place until later. When I got there, there was an ambulance and many police. Luckily, since I knew the manager, they let me in. I saw what looked like blood on the ground, a body bag being taken away, and the fox's stage being closed. The fox saw me in that crime scene and ran right at me. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside. With his rough animatronic voice he rasping said that an accident had occurred and they were going to shut down the place I loved so much. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The fox told me to never return to that place or else whatever had happened to that other person could happen to me. He was trying to elaborate more on what he meant but saw staff out of the corner. Of his eye and ran. I had to try and stop the police from shutting down this place of magic. I noticed the chief of police across the street and ran towards him. But I didn't notice the bus driving 45mph until it was to late. That's when the amnesia kicked in. As I got older I got most of my memories back but I still couldn't remember anything of that place of magic. One day I saw an ad for this pizzeria night guard in the newspaper. The name of the place was familiar do took the job. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" is what the place was called. It was run down, old, and reminded me of the newspaper clippings I saw for the place. "Pizzeria due to shutdown","Pizzeria accident causes panic for parents everywhere". Regardless, I took the job because I needed a bit of money. At 12'o clock, I took out the keys and explored the place while I was there. I walked in front of this stage called "pirates cove" and got a sudden headache and had to sit down. Some thing was off about the place, it felt like I had been here before, and I kept getting constant headaches because of it. I look at the cameras and hear a moving throughout the pizzeria. I close both of the doors to my left and right because of my paranoia. When I look back at the monitors, these faces that I have seen before start flashing on the screen saying "it's me". I quickly turn to the Pirates cove camera and notice something different about the Sean. Instead of saying out of order, it says you "came back for us." I turn off the cameras and hear a faint whirring outside my door. When turning on the lights I see a shadow and decide to open the door to see who it is. When I open the door no one is there to greet me. But I hear what sounds like a running sound coming towards me and I shut the doors again. When the running stopped I hear a banging on the door and in a familiar robotic voice I hear "let us in! Mike please! We have been waiting for someone to help us since 1987" 1987? I recognized the year of when I got hit by the bus. "Please mike! We need help! Don't lock us away!" I open the door to find the same robotic fox from my childhood staring back at me. Suddenly all my memories come rushing back to me. The robots name was foxy. He accidentally bit into a young kid when singing and they shut down the entire pizzeria. "Mike please help us get out of here, they want to kill us! We've been all alone since 1987!" i see 3 more figures emerge from the dark. Freddy, chica, Bonnie, and foxy all staring into my eyes looking for a way out of the darkness. A single tear falls from my face and I crumple. The last thing I hear is a loud I high pitched screaming that I expect to be the animatronic dolls watching my fall. When I wake up, it's 6 am. I step out of my office and attempt to find the animatronics. They are nowhere to be found, even after I yell out goodbye to them. When I show up the next night I yell out "guys I'm back! Hello! Anybody!? Okay then. If you want to see me I'll be in my office!" I walk to my office and sit down waiting for foxy, Freddy, chica, or Bonnie to show up. Over the loudspeaker I hear foxy's voice. He tells me "mike lock the door. Look under the monitor, and no matter what you here, don't open the door. For us mike. Please..." I decided to play along with their little game, and I close the doors and read the note. The note truly terrified me. "Dear Mike, ever since you were gone, this pizzeria has been run down and we were adjusted in some way by these people. They say it is in preparation of the new pizzeria opening. Don't trust us. We seem to become more violent. This is not us. We change in some way. Something takes over and what we do, we have no control over ourselves. Pleases leave and never come back. Love, foxy." I thought that this was a cruel joke of some kind, so I opened the monitor in my office, and look at the show stage. I see everyone except foxy staring at the camera. They know they are being watched and they look nothing like themselves. They are acting strange, and something is different. As I am staring into their demonic eyes as they look back when this trance is broken by a phone call from corporate. When I answer, they tell me to guard the pizzeria for just a few more nights, then they will move me out. They say it is because they are opening a new location. I end the call and try to survive the last few nights at Freddy's pizzeria. On the fifth night as I try to walk into the pizzeria, I see all the animatronics there staring at me. I almost have a heart attack, but they seem like their normal selves for once. Freddy is the first to talk saying "you were always our favorite kid when you came in to play and eat. We will miss you a lot." Then chica speaks up "thank you for putting up with us when these things have happened, and promise you'll visit us at the new pizzeria." Bonnie starts to talk "we wanted to get you a gift, so we got you a memento of all the fun times we had here." Bonnie starts to take off her head and hands it to foxy. As foxy is handing it to me he says "we hope that this will help you one day. I heard they were rebuilding us because we have a bad reputation. We will still be here, except now there will be a newer version of us performing, and we will be forgotten. Just promise to visit and never forget. Thank you mike..." I hug every body, and start tearing up. I say goodbye, and hope the new pizzeria will open up soon so that I can see all of them again.

(First fan fic. dont judge to harshly. i worked hard on it

PART 2 COMING SOON


End file.
